dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amazons of Themyscira
The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of powerful, immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. Possessing around nine to twelve times the strength of a normal human woman in top physical shape. Amazons also possess heightened speed and endurance well beyond that of any normal human. Certain members of the Amazonian nation also possess various limited mystical capabilities such as magical blasts, flight skills and much more that has been earned and gleaned from studies of the arcane arts. "Hold my sisters! Hold! While I am not of this world, I am Amazon, and I tell you now, this path is folly! We are to unite the world's people! Lessen man's rages; overcome them with compassion and love. Sisters, let us return to the right side of history. Let us enter battle, but as humankind's protector, not its destroyer. We are Amazons. We are here to save mankind." :—Wonder Woman. Known members of the Amazons of Themyscira *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman */Artemis */Hippolyta *Lieutenant Pythia The Enchanted *Panarchos Io *Panarchos Major *Enchanted Statue *Enchanted Colossus Warriors *Amazon Champion *Amazon Phalanx Leader *Amazon Talana *Amazon Mala *Amazon Clio *Amazon Hoplite *Amazon Peltast *Hoplite Minor Former Members *Mercy Graves *Possessed Amazon *Spellbound Amazon Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies *Olympians ???? *Teen Titans **Donna Troy/Wonder Troia *Young Justice **Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also *Themyscira Notes & Trivia *Leah Bowers voices many of the Amazon warrior NPCs. *The Themysciran language is a mixture of Ancient Greek and Turkish. *So long as an Amazon remains on Themyscira, she will not age. Whenever an Amazon leaves Themyscira, however, she will age at the same rate as an average human of relative age. The aging process will retard itself once again upon returning to the island. *An all-female race, the Amazons are among the finest warriors to ever walk the Earth. However, technologically they remain in the age of Ancient Greece; utilizing and wielding various archaec weapons such as swords, shields and bows and arrows while at the same time wielding familiarity in magical powers. *The Amazons also don Greecean/Roman armour in battle. The size, colour and decoration of the armour usually denoting rank. *The WW symbol of Wonder Woman was originally a Greecean/Roman interperatation of the WAFS Women's Auxillary Ferrying Squadron) insignia found on Diana Trevor's jacket. *While the Amazons pride themselves on being brave and fearless warriors, some consider them hypocrites due to their fleeing from and hiding themselves away from the world. In addition, while they sneer at the patriarchal systems of Man's World and the power imbalance between men and women it results in, their own matriarchal system has created a similar power imbalance, just with women at the top. While their criticisms of the patriarchal mores of Man's World might be justified, their way of life and methods of inaction haven't helped the situation much either and their attitudes are just as elitist as the attitudes they condemn. Having learnt this, Diana endeavors to help her sisters overcome their own hypocrisy in addition to her other tasks. External links *Amazons of Themyscira Wikipedia *Amazons of Themyscira DC Database Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Washington D.C. Superhero Groups Category:DC Universe Hero Groups